


The Fili to his Kili

by HelAuditore



Series: On set romance. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplaying Character, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean had clicked the very first moment they met on set, they quickly become inseparable just like Fili and Kili until one day Aidan begins to realize that what he feels for his fellow actor might actually be more than just a strong friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fili to his Kili

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bilbo to His Thorin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755300) by [MajesticookFassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticookFassy/pseuds/MajesticookFassy). 



> As stated this fanfiction is inspired by my girlfiend's fanfiction "The Bilbo to his Thorin", and you're actually going to find that at one point there will be a scene that is actually in both of our stories. 
> 
> We're planning on making intertwined series out of these fanfictions, I'll deal with the Aidean ship while she'll deal with Richard and his love for Martin.
> 
> I hope I've been clear enough because yeah... It's actually really hard for me to explain this, also is almost 2 am here and my brain is starting to fail me.
> 
> Sorry in advance for any horrible mistake but English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this and... Yeah, leave a comment if you'd like :)

Aidan didn’t remember a time in which he hadn’t felt comfortable around Dean, it didn't even happen when the blond had stepped for the first time into the boot camp, sporting a sheepish smile on those fine lips of his and his blue eyes were beaming with excitement.

Aidan had cocked his head, studying the Kiwi actor and had smirked when he had seen him walking up to him with his hand reaching out for him. The Irishman had clasped his hand firmly around the Kiwi’s and as soon as he had shaken it he knew that they were going to be inseparable.

The cast had accepted the new addition with glee and everyone had tried to be as nice as possible to Dean, since they knew how hard it must have been for the actor to step into their lives when the journey had already started, but it didn’t take long for him to become true a part of the family.

It only took O’Gorman and Turner a week to become best friends, they had clicked right away in that extremely rare and beautiful way that only happens once in a lifetime, and everyone couldn’t help but notice how close and fond they had grown in just a handful of days.

Peter thought it remarkable, especially because everyone remembered how Aidan had been around Rob and it was nothing compared to how he acted with Dean, and as he observed the two actors elbowing each other and sniggering at something they only knew about, the director turned to Fran and Philippa with a proud grin.

“Now that’s what I am talking about, they are our Fili and Kili.”

The women had smiled, still looking upon the young actors who were trying to do their best to stay focused and keep a straight face as they watched Martin and Andy delivering their lines as Bilbo and Gollum, then Fran had nodded.

“O’Gorman is a true blessing.”

And indeed he had been, especially for Aidan.

Of course the Irishman didn’t have any problem with being social and interacting with everyone, but he also had a peculiar personality that would turn him into a cranky bastard who wouldn’t want to talk to a living soul and would just swear and curse at everyone just because he'd randomly be angry with the world. He would still be extremely professional, though, and he’d keep training and working hard, but it would still be terrible to be around him and often his fellow actors – Especially James Nesbitt – would scold him and tell him to knock it off.

 

* * *

 

The first time Aidan woke up in his horrible mood, since Dean came around, the Kiwi was shocked to see how the brunet had just walked right through him when he had bid him good morning. He stared at the Irishman, frowning and trying to figure out what he could have possibly done wrong to his friend.

“It’s not your fault, Deano. That’s just how Aidan is, he probably didn’t get enough sleep or something.” Richard told him as he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“The lad needs a thorough fuck, lemme tell ya.” James commented as he slipped off the hoodie he was wearing when he had stepped out of his trailer earlier that morning.

Dean looked at both of them confused “So he’ll be like this for like… The whole day?”

Richard shrugged “That’s likely.”

“Dubliners, man. That’s how they are.” James added, not even looking at his fellow actors.

Richard snorted and shook his head, a small smirk playing on his lips. “He could be pretty rude to you, today, but you need to remember that you didn’t do anything, he’s just pissed at the world.” once again he tried to reassure the Kiwi actor who had turned his head to look at Aidan putting on his dwarf boots all alone in a corner.

“Yeah, okay.” Dean mumbled distractedly as he stalked up to his friend a little awkwardly since moving with Fili’s huge and heavy boots wasn’t exactly simple. When he reached the Irishman he knocked the tip of his boot with his, arching a brow when he earned himself a deadly glare.

“What? Can’t you see I’m still putting on these damn things?” the brunet grunted as he looked back down at the straps and clasps he was struggling with.

Dean sighed and sat down on the floor, pushing Aidan’s hands away “People shouldn’t do anything when they’re this angry, they never accomplish anything.” he pulled the Irishman's foot closer to him and started working thoroughly on the clasps.

Aidan scowled at him and tried to push him away “Oi, I’m not stupid. I can tie my own boots!”

The Kiwi glared up at him “I don’t recall calling you anything like that, just relax and let me finish here.”

The Irishman ground his teeth but eventually gave up, relaxing back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He tried really hard not to stare down at Dean who was still knotting and clasping up the first boot and couldn’t help but feel bad for snapping at him like he did “Sorry…” he muttered.

The blond didn’t say anything and just smirked as he focused his attention on the other boot.

They remained silent for a while until the Kiwi was done with both boots “All done, now you’ll have to help me stand, because there’s no way I can do that with those things on.” he grinned as he gestured down at his own feet.

Aidan couldn’t help but snigger as he stood up “Alright.” he held both Dean’s hands and tugged hard to pull him up to his feet.

“Oh look, I made you smile.” the blond grinned proudly as he dusted off the back of his shorts.

The brunet rolled his eyes “Everyone hates me when I’m cranky,” then he cocked his head “well I hate me too when I’m like this. But I just can’t help it.” he shrugged.

Dean pursed his lips “I don’t hate you.” he shrugged himself “We can’t always be cheerful, but it sure as hell would be a shame not to see that smile of yours for the whole day.” he raised his brows, a small smirk curling his lips.

The Irishman could take a compliment, of course, hell he was way too used to them, but there was just something about the way Dean had said those words that made his cheeks flush with color. “I’m pretty sure we can all survive without that.” he had snorted, trying to shrug that weird feeling off.

The Kiwi shook his head “I don’t think so.” he took a look around “People love you here Aid, no one wants you to be cranky or moody, and it’s not nice to treat your fellow actors the way you do when you’re in such a mood.”

Aidan looked down “That’s how I am, I can’t help it.” he repeated, shifting his weight from a leg to the other, then finally looked back at his friend.

“That’s not how you are. That’s just you waking up in a shit mood.” Dean’s brows creased as he corrected him.

The brunet huffed “Well yes, that’s how I am because if I don’t get enough sleep I become this… Huge arsehole that doesn’t want to see or talk to anyone for the whole day.”

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the explanation “God, you're like a baby.” he shook his head.

Aidan raised his thick brows and laughed himself “That's exactly what I say, too! I'm exactly like a baby, I need to sleep a lot, otherwise I turn into a monster.”

The Kiwi shook his head, glancing down at the floor for a moment before he looked back up at the brunet “Well, I made you smile, I made you laugh... I think we can go work our arses off now, eh?” he broke into a crooked grin.

The Irishman bit his lower lip, sucking on it softly for some moments before he nodded “Yeah, I guess we can.” Dean's smile was infectious and Aidan couldn't help but grin brightly as he looked at him.

The blond jerked his head in the direction of the other actors that were already trying to stomp around the gym with their impossibly heavy boots. “Let's go then.” he poked the brunet's stomach softly, then made his way towards the rest of the cast.

Aidan sighed and followed right behind him, a smile still plastered on his lips.

Richard and James observed the two with knitted brows and pursed lips all the while.

“Did that just happen?” the Irishman blinked, shocked.

“Man, this is definitely interesting.” a smirk slowly spread on Armitage's lips as he nudged Nesbitt's boot with his “C'mon.” he tilted his chin in the direction of their friends and stomped towards them.

 

* * *

 

As weeks swept by Dean quickly became the only person who could soothe Aidan's nerves, making him laugh off the grumpiness and causeless anger, and the thing only made them grow even more attached and affectionate. They had become literally inseparable, just like Fili and Kili, wherever Dean was Aidan would stand right beside him and viceversa.

They'd spend all of their breaks together, chatting, drinking beer and occasionally playing video games on Stephen's Play Station. Of course they'd be around the others, too, but sometimes they'd end up having entire whispered conversations when their mates were too busy discussing things they weren't really interested in.

They had also taken up the habit to spend the night in one of their trailers or rooms – depending on where they were shooting – when the rest of the cast was too tired to go out drinking. They'd pass the time eating junk food, swigging at six-packs and watching everything both of them had starred in.

 _Being Human_ and _The Almighty Johnsons_ had already been watched, and it was Aidan's turn to pick one of Dean's movie to watch that night.

“Uh... Is this alright?” Aidan held up a copy of _When Love Comes_ , completely unaware of the plot and of the part Dean played.

The Kiwi bit his lower lip and shrugged a shoulder as he shifted on the couch “Sure, why not?” he kicked off his shoes and crossed his ankles on the coffee table.

“Cool.” the Irishman popped the disc into the DVD player and walked back to the sofa. He plopped down on it and leaned against the blond as he rested his legs over the cushions.

When Dean's character Mark appeared on screen the brunet raised his brows “Oh God, look at you!” he chuckled and pinched his friend's side.

The blond turned bright red and squirmed under Aidan's hand “Ow! Stop it!” he bat the Irishman's hand away and then shielded his eyes from the TV for a moment “Jesus, look at my hair.” he muttered embarrassed.

The younger actor kept laughing “What? Why? You looked good with long hair!” he ran his hand through the older man's golden locks and ruffled them as he kept cackling.

Dean groaned and grabbed Aidan's wrist “Stop, stop, stop!” he was still squirming and laughing as he fought his friend back, not paying attention to the movie as it went on, until one of the girls started singing and drew their attention back to the screen.

The Irishman stared at a younger Dean smoking a cigarette as he laid on a couch and began to recite the lyrics to a song that Mark had apparently written. There was something about watching him nuzzle the cushions and suck on that cigarette that made Aidan shiver and clench his jaw.

Of course the brunet had always found him handsome, and he would have lied if he said that in those days he had never felt attracted to him, though he had accurately ignored the weird feeling of tightness in both his stomach and jeans whenever Dean was standing, sitting or lying down so close to him. But now, as he watched that movie from all those years ago he just couldn't deny it anymore, Aidan was falling for his friend and pretty hard, too.

“So you're a songwriter in this movie?” Aidan cleared his throat as he resettled himself against the back of the couch, avoiding to lean against Dean's figure.

The Kiwi furrowed his brows when he couldn't feel the heat radiating from Aidan's body against his own anymore, so he pulled him back in “Yeah, writer, songwriter...” he shrugged as he wrapped an arm around the Irishman's shoulders.

The brunet gulped, shifting awkwardly on the couch as he encased himself under the blond's arm, then relaxed as he braced himself on his elbow. “'Kay...”

Aidan soon realized that Dean's character was in some kind of a relationship with another man and that's when the movie started to become hard to watch, especially when Stephen – the said man – pulled off Mark's jeans as was asleep on a bed.

Dean on the other hand, had started glancing down at his friend every now and then, trying to capture his reactions. He wasn't ashamed of that role, even because he actually liked men as well as women, and he had really been a player in his twenties. He still liked to fool around every now and then when the occasion presented itself, but he could feel the way Aidan occasionally tensed up and he didn't like that.

The brunet had to bite his lip really hard to keep any sound from slipping out of his throat when Mark had entered Stephen's apartment half drunk, with visibly damp hair and a thin shirt that would have been completely open on his torso hadn't it been for a single button, and a few moments later he had to clench his jaw impossibly tight when a completely wasted Mark started giving head to a complete stranger in the back room of a club.

“Bit of a slut, you might say.” Dean tried to joke as he felt his friend shifting uncomfortably against him. He was starting to be afraid of Aidan's judgment, but then he remembered that his friend was a professional and he would have never judged him for playing a promiscuous character, there was just no point in it.

The Irishman gave a small nervous chuckle “Well he could be Anders' younger self.”

The Kiwi raised his brows “Oh, that's true. But I guess Anders likes pussy a little too much to be Mark's older version.” he commented with a smirk.

Aidan nodded, still staring at the screen “Right.”

Dean frowned and chewed on his lip as he went back to watch the movie.

When the threesome scene came up Aidan dropped his chin on his chest and started chewing down on the neck of his t-shirt, he squeezed his legs together, bending his knees as he tried to cover up his hard-on. That was bad, that was really bad, he couldn't have resisted much longer so he just broke away from Dean's side embrace and sat up “I don't feel good, I think I...” he made a face thinking about a good excuse “I think I hate too many crisps, I'd better head back to my room and sleep it off.”

His friend's eyes widened under furrowed brows and his heart skipped a beat, something was definitely up with Aidan “W-What? Are you sure?” he blinked “I-Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?”

_'Yes, I'd like you to drop to your knees and take me completely down your throat just like you did with that guy.'_

Aidan shook his head and stood up “N-no, don't worry... I'll be fine.” he shrugged “I-I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?” he crossed the room so quickly that he was outside even before Dean could open his mouth to say anything.

The Kiwi sat frozen on the couch with a slacked jaw, a shocked expression painted on his face as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He really wanted to believe that it didn't have anything to do with the movie, that it was just Aidan being moody because of the long day on set and because of how tired he was, and maybe he really was feeling sick. At least that's what he had repeated to himself over and over as he lay sleepless on his bed during the whole night.

Going to bed with an erection wasn't exactly one of Aidan's most brilliant ideas, but masturbating right after he had just ran out of Dean's room didn't seem like the best thing to do.

He tossed and turned in bed for hours, his mind filling with millions of different thoughts all at once. He thought about the past weeks and how amazing it had been to have Dean constantly by his side, how they could always have the best of times and how Aidan was always smiling around him. Sure they'd bicker sometimes, but they could never stay mad at each other for more than ten minutes.

He thought of the smirks Graham and Richard would give them, how James would tease them and call them _doves_ , _lovebirds_ , _high school sweethearts_ or _the_ _husbands_. They were supposed to look like brothers, to act like brothers, but Aidan realized that he had just lied to himself about his feelings for too long.

Aidan Turner was in love with Dean O'Gorman, his colleague, his on-screen brother, his best friend... A man. Yes, a man, because that was the biggest issue. Dean was such a good actor that he could be a very convincing homosexual on screen, but did he actually like his same sex? Also... Could he be really feeling the same way Aidan was feeling about him? The Irishman thought it unlikely, and all those thoughts were enough to keep him awake until his alarm went off.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Aidan had done his best to look and act normal around Dean during the next days, but now every time the Kiwi walked up to him, smiled to him or just stood next to him his stomach would clench and quiver, making him feel like a silly 15 years old dealing with his first crush.

Sometimes he had to force himself not to stare at his friend for too long when he wasn't looking, keep himself from inhaling the blond's scent when they stood close together, – thing that probably made him look like a pervert or a basket case – and focusing on Dean's eyes and not his lips when they talked, even if Dean's eyes were so painfully beautiful that he could always lose himself into them, making him forget about what they were saying.

He knew he was losing his mind, just like he knew that his friend probably thought he was mental or something, especially when he had started turning down some of his invitations to watch a movie or to hang out just the two of them. Aidan could see the pain into the mesmerizing blue of his friend's eyes but he just couldn't hang around him as much as he used to, not now that Dean made him blush so easily, not now that he was afraid that the Kiwi could hear his heart hammering into his chest and... Definitely not now that having Dean resting his head into his lap always caused his jeans to become extremely tight and uncomfortable.

Also, keeping everything inside was starting to completely drain the sanity out of him. He needed to talk to someone, he wished Russell Tovey wasn't on the other side of the world, probably asleep in his bed while the sun was shining bright and high in the sky of Auckland.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was around 11 A.M., Dean was still in the makeup room and Aidan knew that it would have taken him another good hour or so before he was done. He was waiting outside of Richard's room in his full Kili costume, probably looking like a creeper, until he saw his older fellow actor getting out in his full Thorin attire.

“Turner, what are you doing here? Where's O'Gorman?” Armitage scowled at him, the guys were practically attached to the hip and it was weird to not see them in each other's company.

“Hey!” Aidan smiled but quickly frowned “Uh, he's still not done with his makeup.” he explained quickly “I need to talk to you, man. I'm desperate.”

A knowing smirk curled the older man's lips “Come in, then.” he pushed the door of his room back open and jerked his head towards it before he stepped inside.

The young actor grinned, and after he had taken a look around to make sure that no one would see them, he walked inside the room himself.

“Take a seat.” Richard locked up the door so that no one would disturb them “Would you like me to fix some tea or coffee?”

Aidan shook his head, he was already as nervous as he could be and he surely didn't need caffeine to wreck his nerves further “No, not for me.” he sat by the small table in the corner of the room and sucked in a shuddering breath.

Armitage nodded and went to sit across from his friend “Something surely is troubling you greatly. What on earth would it be, my nephew?” he tilted his head as he asked his question in character.

The Irishman raised his brows and couldn't help but chuckle softly, shaking his head “Something big is weighing on my heart, uncle.” he nibbled down his lower lip nervously, but somehow acting as Kili could be pretty helpful and less embarrassing “Someone has won my heart, but this someone is no lass and... I'm not entirely sure they could return my feelings.” he looked down at his prosthetic hands and balled them into fists.

Richard rested his elbows on the smooth surface of the round table, then joined his hands in front of his lips. “There is no shame in loving your same sex, but you're a smart lad and I taught you well, you should be aware of this.”

Aidan's eyes shot up, they were open wide under his raised brows “I-I meant no offense to you, uncle.” the Irishman was one of the few close people on set that were aware of Richard's preference for male company, so he suddenly felt like he could have offended him.

The older man's smile was soft and warm, and his blue eyes reflected the fondness he felt for his young friend “I know you didn't, like I know that you're just scared of your feelings. They're foreign, unknown.” he cocked his head “It's well understandable.”

The young actor nodded slowly as he listened to him “But what if this lad is...” he pulled his eyebrows together as he squinted at Richard “A kin?” he asked in a smaller voice.

Richard's smile developed into a grin, then broke into a hearted laugh “My boy, I am convinced that our kin feels just the same about you.” he moved one of his hands to rest upon Aidan's, leaning in just slightly, his voice lowering as if he had to tell him a secret “Your brother loves you dearly, nephew. The entire company can see the fire in your eyes when you gaze upon each other, that's something that only love can cause.”

Aidan stared at him wide eyed and couldn't help but break his character “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Armitage laughed harder than before, both because of the look on Aidan's face and because of the way he had slipped out of character. “I am only telling you the truth.” he shrugged “Most of us can see just how in love you two are. Dean is currently aching because you've grown kind of distant, you know?” he licked his somewhat chapped lips “You see, repressing your feelings in this situation would be a mistake. You're already great together as friends, taking a step forward would only be natural!”

Turner ravaged his own lower lip as he listened to him, he still wasn't sure if Richard was right but he figured that he should have given it a try “You think I should talk to him?”

“Yes, you should.” Richard nodded.

Aidan broke into a warm smile “Thank you, uncle.”

Richard lowered his head as Thorin would have done and watched as the younger actor left his room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dean had been disappointed not to find Aidan waiting for him outside of the makeup room, things were getting worse by the minute with him, apparently, and he was starting to give up on all the good intentions he had.

He made his way to the set and found Aidan standing right outside the door, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He arched a brow, feeling his own heart thumping fast into his chest, at least he was waiting for him out there, it was still something.

“Hey, where have you been?” the Kiwi arched a brow as he stopped in front of his friend.

Aidan smiled softly at him “Just chatting with a _kin._ ”

Dean scowled at the peculiar choice of word “A _kin_?” he echoed.

The Irishman put on his trademark boyish smile and nodded “Yep.” he peeked inside the set and noticed that everyone was starting to take their positions for the shot. “Look, I have to talk to you.” he said before looking back at Dean “Alright? First break we get, I'll have to talk to you.” he nodded then tilted his head before adding “In private.”

The blond widened his eyes a little, his heart skipped a beat at those words. Whenever someone wanted to talk it usually meant to share either something very bad or something very good, and by the way things had gone between them he needed to ready himself to be badly hurt.

Aidan shot him one last warm smile before he stalked into the set.

Dean let out a deep sigh and followed behind him, a discomforting sensation gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

The shooting seemed to last forever, and both Aidan and Dean had a hard time focusing on what they were supposed to do. It was rather simple since they weren't supposed to speak, it was one of the many fighting scenes, yet their heads were somewhere else. Aidan couldn't wait to finally confess his love to Dean, while the Kiwi was mentally preparing himself to lose the person he cared about the most.

Andy had to stop the camera roll a few times because the two actors kept messing up their take, tripping, bumping accidentally into each other or into their colleagues, knocking over things and people they weren't even supposed to touch.

“Alright, alright, cut!” the director huffed, shaking his head. “You're all struggling, it's a weary scene and yesterday we shot until late at night, I get that. Let's take a couple hours off, put something into our stomachs and then we pick up where we stopped, okay?”

A bunch of heads bobbed up and down in agreement and a few 'yes' and 'alright' came from the actors who still had enough air in their lungs.

Aidan made eye contact with Richard who was heading off to the dressing room. The older actor winked at him and Aidan smiled softly, nodding to let him know that he was going to talk to Dean. The only problem was that when the Irishman turned his head the Kiwi was nowhere to be seen. “Shit!” he furrowed his brows and quickly grabbed Adam by his wrist, stopping him. “Have you seen Dean? He was standing right here and he just... Vanished!”

Adam raised his brows “He went to take off his costume, I guess?” he looked over at the room, which door was open, and pointed at the mess of blond hair that was O'Gorman's wigged head “There he is.”

Aidan let out a relieved sigh “Thank you, Adam!” he patted on his shoulder a couple of times then ran to the dressing room, nearly bumping into the blond.

“Hey!” he clapped a hand on Dean's back.

Dean screamed and jumped, totally not ready for that “Jesus, Aid! You gave me a heart attack!” he exclaimed as he rested a hand over his chest.

The Irishman widened his eyes “God, I'm sorry, Deano!” he bit his lower lip “I didn't mean to scare you.”

They looked into each other's eyes and couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened.

“I still need to talk to you, if that's okay with you.” Aidan nodded, his tongue quickly running between his lips.

Dean gulped, then nodded “Sure, let me at least take off all these stuff.” he said in a tone lower than usual, then proceeded to remove his costume.

The Irishman nodded again “Sure. Sure!” he stayed there frozen for some moments as he watched Dean getting rid of Fili's heavy coat and boots, along with the prosthetic hands, then figured that he'd better do the same.

They got rid of the fat suits, too and Aidan made sure not to stare at Dean's half-naked body, not when he could see him, at least. They both slipped Fili's and Kili's breeches and tunics back on – since those were within hand's reach unlike their clothes – but stepped into their sneakers to be more comfortable.

Once they were ready, Aidan jerked his head towards the door “Let's head back to our rooms, yeah?”

Dean didn't have the strength to speak, his throat was too dry anyway, and just started walking out of the dressing room and set with his colleague.

The pair remained silent for some minutes, waiting to be away from prying eyes and ears.

They had yet to reach the building where they were staying while on set, but Aidan couldn't wait anymore, so he just started speaking as they walked “It's kind of a big deal... What I have to tell you.” was the premise.

The blond nodded, his braided mustache swaying as he did so “I figured as much.”

Aidan sniggered nervously “Yeah, uh... Well, I really don't know how to tell you but...” he stopped suddenly, still a few feet away from the entrance of the building “The thing is,” he licked his dry lips “I like you, Dean. I like you a lot.”

Dean stopped abruptly and widened his eyes at his colleague. That was the complete opposite of what he was expecting.

“I-I know that you like women and... And I am a man.” he raised his brows “But uh- I mean, I...” he stammered, wrenching his eyes from the Kiwi's incredulous stare “I don't just like you. You... You are so gorgeous, and amazing and...” he would have gone on rambling but Dean fisted at his tunic and dragged him towards the building. “W-what?” was all he could manage to mutter as he stumbled after his friend.

Dean made sure that no one was around peeking out of every corner, then stopped in the middle of an isle and looked up at Aidan's deeply flushed face. “I thought you were gonna tell me to fuck off or something...” he began, earning himself a confused look.

“What are you on about?” Aidan scowled as he stared down at his friend.

“Let me finish!” the Kiwi growled.

The Irishman widened his eyes “O-okay?” he blinked, even more puzzled.

Dean breathed in sharply “I-I thought you had figured out that I am in love with you, and that you were so disgusted by it that you had started avoiding me.” his voice was shaky as he spoke and his head tilted slightly as he added “And of course watching me play a gay character wouldn't exactly help my case, eh?” he chuckled nervously.

Aidan's jaw had dropped “I-I'm sorry, what did you just say?”

The blond huffed “That watching _When Love Comes_ wasn't a great idea-”

The brunet shook his head, Kili's hair waving around as he did so “No, no! Before that!”

Dean looked down “That I'm in love with you.” he muttered.

The brunet bit his lower lip and gently pressed his fellow actor against the nearest wall. He rested his hands on the wall at each side of Dean's head, making sure that the Kiwi wouldn't run away. “Fuck, I can't believe it.” he shook his head again, his tension quickly wore off as he started laughing almost hysterically.

The blond stared at him all the while, not exactly getting what was going on. “A-Are you okay?”

Aidan raised his gaze and smirked “I love you, Dean.” he shrugged “I fucking love you. I was going mad, here! I thought you could never be in love with an idiot like me!”

Dean shook his head and couldn't help but laugh himself “Yes, you're definitely an idiot for thinking that!”

The Irishman moved his right hand to caress the Kiwi's cheek, then his fingers found Fili's braided mustache and played with it softly and slowly, making sure not to rip it off. He stared at Dean's lips, at the way his tongue ran between them and in that moment he couldn't hold back anymore. Aidan closed the distance between their mouths, pressing his own lips against the blond's and finding them just as soft as he had imagined.

Dean relaxed completely into the kiss, grinning and wrapping a hand around the back of the brunet's neck as he parted his lips allowing their tongues to finally meet.

Aidan pulled back just enough to speak against the blond's wet lips “You can’t even imagine how long I’ve been waiting for this…” he shook his head and quickly went back to seal their mouths together with a deep kiss.

They kissed for what felt like ages, hungry for each other, sucking, nipping and licking until Aidan heard a noise and quickly pulled back, scowling “What the-” he looked over his shoulder. He could swear he had heard two familiar voices, but then again maybe he was just imagining things. “Did you hear that?”

Dean blinked, puzzled “Huh?” he looked in the same direction as Aidan then shook his head “No, keep going!” he smirked as he bucked his hips forward into Aidan's.

The brunet widened his eyes and quickly whipped his head back to grin down at the Kiwi “Someone's extremely happy to see me...” 

They both chuckled and then went back to ravish each other's mouths. They had both wanted this for such a long time and were so incredibly filled with lust that they could have spent themselves inside their pants in that very moment, just by grinding against each other.

Aidan's hips were rutting against Dean's as he devoured the Kiwi's swollen lips, wrenching small moans and every other kind of throaty sounds in the process. That until the blond ducked his head to plant a love bite on the crook of the brunet's shoulder – the makeup artists weren't going to be happy about that.

“Oh God.” Aidan moaned as he tilted his head to expose his neck more.

Dean bit and sucked on the tender skin there, while one of his hands slid up the brunet's shirt, fondling the younger man's firm pecs and daring to thumb at one of the hardened nipples.

Aidan moaned into the Kiwi's mouth as both his hands traveled down to grip firmly at the swell of Dean's butt, squeezing it as he kept rocking his hips into the blond's.

“F-fuck, w-we need to go somewhere more private.” Dean breathed against the brunet's lips.

The Irishman nodded “Yeah, yeah we should.” he leaned in to peck at the Kiwi's lips “Before I fuck you up against this wall.” he started dragging Dean towards the rooms but was abruptly stopped by the blond.

It had been weeks, months since Dean had wanted to feel Aidan's lips on his, and now that he was finally allowed to do so he just couldn't stop. He pulled the brunet in for another wild kiss and this time he was the one who was roughly pressing the other against the wall as they both moaned into each other's mouth.

Aidan had to push him away when he felt his lung ache from the lack of oxygen. He stared down at Dean's abused lips “My room or yours?” Aidan panted as he raised his gaze on lusty, hooded eyes.

The Kiwi shrugged “Whatever man, I just want to get out of these clothes and take a shower with you.” he fisted at the collar of the Irishman's tunic, taking a few more steps towards their rooms as he pulled him into the umpteenth breathtaking kiss.

Aidan was feeling lightheaded, as if Dean had sucked out all his energy with those kisses “Yeah, 'cause you stink.” he chuckled out of breath.

The blond looked at him dead in the eye “Are you seriously gonna make this about me stinking, with that hair of yours? When was the last time you showered?” he teased, his fingers making their way to twirl and twist around a few strands of Aidan's wig.

The brunet raised his brows, not really taking any offense but pretending he did “Shut up!” he laughed and jerked his head to the left “Alright, my room is closer. C'mon!” he smiled brightly and stirred the other man around the corner. 

Aidan's room was pretty close, indeed, but unlocking the door took him ridiculously long because Dean just wouldn't leave him alone.

The Kiwi had pulled Aidan's tunic up, crouching slightly to plant kisses and bites on every inch of skin he could reach from that position.

“D-Dean! Lemme open the door!” the Irishman moaned softly and chuckled when the card key missed the slot for the third time due to his shaky hands. The Kiwi's beard and mustache were also tickling him, and that made everything even harder.

“Open it, it's not so difficult.” Dean's lips brushed at the wet skin of Aidan's hip as he spoke. He pressed another open mouthed kiss there, then sunk his teeth into the soft flesh as he began to suck a possessive mark on it.

A throaty groan tumbled out of Aidan's lips as he rested his forehead against the door, eyes falling shut as Dean's shameless hands went to press and rub at his crotch “F-fuck...” he panted, and on the fourth try he succeeded in unlocking the door.

Dean removed his hands from the front of Aidan's pants and stood straight again like nothing happened.

The Irishman looked over his shoulder with a smirk “You twat.” 

The blond chuckled and pushed him inside the room, kicking the door shut when they had both stepped in. He locked the door behind his back just a moment before Aidan shoved him against it to ravage his mouth with his tongue and teeth. 

“I don't think a shower's a good idea... We gotta go back on set in less than a couple hours.” Aidan breathed against Dean's red lips.

The Kiwi shook his head “Whatever just...” he paused to gulp and take in a breath “Let's just take those off...” his hands slid away from the back of the Irishman's neck, making their way down to loosen Aidan's pants.

“Your facial prosthetics are so gonna come off with sweat.” Aidan smirked as he tugged on Dean's tunic, removing it as soon as he felt his own pants drop around his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked his sneakers off as his hands moved to undo Dean's pants.

“Totally worth it.” the blond grinned as he pulled Aidan's tunic off. He ran both hands over the brunet's pecs as he bit his own lip “You're gorgeous” he shook his head, still not entirely sure that everything was really happening “Will you do me the favor not to wake me up if I'm dreaming?” he chuckled softly as he circled the brunet's neck with both arms.

Aidan looked down, smirking as he accepted Dean's compliment with a shrug “Yeah, I'm not that bad.” his brows knitted as the blond went on speaking, though. He looked back into Dean's eyes, expecting to read malice or humor, but the only thing he found was the fire that Richard had told him about. “If there's someone who's dreaming that would probably be me.” he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against the older man's.

After sharing wild, heated kisses only driven by the fire in their loins and the hunger they had felt for each other for so long, they definitely needed to share a tender and loving kiss. Aidan wrapped his arms around the Kiwi's waist in a possessive manner and deepened the kiss, their tongues moved slowly taking their time to savor each other.

“I want you so much, Aid.” Dean's breath ghosted scorching over Aidan's lips.

The brunet grinned crookedly and nodded, eyes hooded with want “So do I.” he planted another soft kiss on Dean's lips then tugged him over to the bed.

It was weird to still be wearing Fili's and Kili's makeup and wigs, but they had no choice but to keep everything on if they wanted to get this over with during the break and then go back to work.

Aidan waited for Dean to lay on his back in the middle of the queen sized bed, then crawled over him. The rush of emotions and the lust of a few moments before had rid the Irishman of every thought and fear, but now that things were actually happening his confidence was washing off. He was more tense as he hovered over Dean's body, head ducking to worship the Kiwi's neck with kisses and small bites. It was his first time with a man and nervousness was starting to eat him alive. Sure he had experimented with guys before, back in his acting school days, he had his share of hot make out sessions at parties especially if there was alcohol involved, but he had never gone all the way with another bloke.

Of course Dean had noticed the sudden change in the brunet's behavior as his movements became hesitating and awkward “Aidan?” he placed a hand on the younger man's chest, pushing him back gently.

Aidan pulled back, glad that Kili's wig was covering part of his face “What is it?” he asked in a small voice.

Dean furrowed his brows and tucked a few long locks behind Aidan's ear “Have you changed your mind?” his tone was gentle and soft as he stroked the other man's cheek tenderly.

The brunet grimaced and shook his head “'Course not! I want you! It's just...” he let out a shuddering breath and looked down at the boxers he still hadn't had the courage to remove from Dean's hips.

Dean smirked, biting his lower lip “I'm pretty sure you're not a virgin.” he tilted Aidan's chin up softly, making him look into his eyes “Not with girls, at least.”

If Aidan's face could have turned a deeper shade of red he would have probably bursted a vein or something. “Don't smirk like that, you jerk!” he growled and hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

The blond couldn't really help but laugh as his arms quickly wrapped around the slender but firm body on top of his “Oh god, this makes you even cuter!”

The brunet groaned and just pressed his face further against Dean's skin.

“You're even more like Kili, right now.” Dean started as he stroked Aidan's back slowly “You were all reckless, then you became vulnerable and nervous.” he kissed the brunet's lobe, then spoke softly but in a deeper tone “Don't be scared, brother. It's gonna be fine.” 

That was the second time someone had spoken to him in character that day, and again it made him feel more at ease “I'm not scared...” he muttered as he tried to relax in the embrace.

Dean's hands slowly slid down to the swell of Aidan's behind, his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxers “Allow me to relieve some of your tension.” he placed a soft kiss to the side of the younger man's head and gently pushed him with his back to the mattress. Dean moved to sit up on his knees and began to press a streak of kisses over Aidan's clothed erection.

Aidan's hips trembled and he was glad he wasn't standing or else his knees would have probable given out “God...” he hissed as he threw his head back. Dean had given him head many times in his dreams and he had woken up with his own hand shoved down his boxers almost every time, and now that it was really happening it felt insane.

Dean peeled off the layer of cotton that separated his mouth from the hardened flesh it was covering, biting his lip when Aidan's leaking arousal was finally bare under his hungry eyes. He ducked his head, taking his time to torture Aidan as his tongue ran over his inner thigh, finding the right spot to suck on hard enough to draw blood. After wrenching a few strangled cries from Aidan's throat, the blond kissed his way down the crook of the brunet's thigh, allowing his teeth to nibble at the soft skin there. 

Fili's mustache often got in the way, dragging along with Dean's mouth movements, but it was tickling Aidan just in the right way. The brunet arched his back up, causing his hips to push down into the mattress as he let out a shuddering moan. He could feel his own erection ache and drip with anticipation and he couldn't help but tangle his fingers into the blond wig, tugging on it softly “D-don't tease...” he managed to breath out as he looked down at the Kiwi.

Dean chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the red bruise he had just marked the brunet's skin with “I was just trying to get you into the right mood.” he left a trail of wet kisses along Aidan's stomach, and once he had reached his throat he nipped softly at its curve.

Aidan was trembling with desire and he was desperate to feel Dean's hands all over his body, so he grabbed the blond's face with both hands and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Dean smirked against the brunet's lips as he kissed him back with mutual enthusiasm and want, while his right hand moved to wrap around Aidan's erection in order to give him the relieve he deserved. He felt the younger man twitch beneath him at the simplest of touches, so he took his chance and began to thumb at Aidan's slit and underline in circles, spreading precome all over his own hand “By Mahal, you're so wet...” he whispered against the brunet's lips.

A groan got stuck in the back of Aidan's throat and he fisted at Fili's wig again “Please brother, please... Use your incredible mouth on me.” he cried as he bucked his hips into the blond's touch.

Dean grinned and flicked his tongue at the brunet's lower lip “At your service.” he whispered, making both of them chuckle. He shifted back between Aidan's legs, holding back the wig with his left hand and making sure that the mustache didn't get in the way. He stroked the brunet a few more times before actually wrapping his lips around the head, humming contently as he finally tasted him.

For a moment Aidan feared he could come as soon as he felt Dean's warm mouth surround him, but he managed to get a grip and relax. He braced himself on his elbows, sitting halfway up to look at Dean, but his eyes rolled back into their sockets the moment in which the blond started bobbing his head. Dean was ridiculously good, better than any girl who had given him head so far. It had only taken a handful of seconds to figure out the right pressure and speed that made Aidan groan uncontrollably as his legs shook violently and he spent himself into his lover's mouth so quickly that he didn't even have the time to warn Dean.

“F-fuck, I-I'm so sorry!” Aidan threw his head back, squirming under the blond's touch as he tried not to rock his hips up into the Kiwi's throat.

Dean inhaled a deep breath through his nostrils, relaxing his throat as he slowly swallowed the brunet's thick load, then pulled back with a squelch and grinned at the younger man. Aidan was completely flustered, the sheen of sweat covered his entire body and Kili's wig was sticking to his face and shoulders. “It's okay, you don't have to apologize.” he laid down beside him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Aidan huddled close to Dean, encasing his head in the crook of the older man's shoulder and breathed heavily against his skin. “Th-that was embarrassing, though...” he gulped “I normally don't last so short...”

Dean laughed “You were so horny, I think it's normal.” he reassured him as he pressed his lips against his sweaty forehead and his hand rubbed up and down his back.

The brunet giggled out of breath and ran his hand across the blond's chest “You must be dying, yourself.” he licked his lips as he tentatively pushed his fingertips past the waistband of Dean's boxers.

“We don't have to do anything else if you don't feel like. You know that, right?” the Kiwi whispered as he tensed up under the Irishman's touch. “I can wait for you.”

Aidan frowned, his hand slipping out of the boxers and moving to rest on top of Dean's crotch “Why should we wait? I'm not a child, you know?”

Dean smirked and stroked the brunet's cheek softly “You sound like Kili again, that's definitely something he'd tell Fili.” he sniggered and pushed some bangs away from Aidan's forehead.

The Irishman grinned “Well and that waiting thing sounded like something Fili would tell Kili.”

The blond chuckled softly “We're making them a little too incestuous.” he raised his brows with a nod.

Aidan squinted, the same grin still playing on his lips “You kinda started it...” he nibbled down his own lower lip as he cocked his head “But I don't care.” he ducked his head to steal a soft kiss from Dean “I am ready...” he whispered against his red lips.

The Kiwi smirked “The thing is...” he paused to nip at Aidan's upper lip “We don't have much time, actually, and I don't want our first time to be hurried and messy...”

Aidan listened to him with raised eyebrows, a big smile spread on his lips “Are you actually this adorable, or are you just trying to impress me?”

“Well, is it working?” Dean furrowed his brows but chuckled right away “No, I'm serious. I want our first time to be... Beautiful. Not a quickie between takes.” his thumb ran gently across Aidan's lips “We'll have plenty of time for those, won't we?”

The brunet nibbled softly on Dean's fingertip and never stopped smiling around the digit “I guess we will, yeah.” he kissed the tip of the blond's finger.

“Also, it'll be easier to do whatever we want without tons of makeup and the damn wigs on.” Dean laughed as he tugged on a dark strand of fake hair.

Aidan couldn't help but laugh himself as he twirled one of the braids of Fili's mustache around his forefinger “Even 'cause your fake nose will come off with sweat, as I said.”

The blond nodded “Yeah, that too. I'm surprised you still haven't managed to tear off my mustache.” he smiled as he wrapped a hand around the back of his neck “So, can you wait until tonight?”

The brunet stared down at Dean's mesmerizing eyes, losing himself into their light until he finally nodded “Of course.” he nodded with a soft smile.

Dean returned him the same smile, then pulled him in for a slow, passionate kiss.

Aidan reared back after a while, his cheeks slightly flushed with color as he rubbed a hand over Dean's chest “So... Are we... I mean... Are you-”

Dean smirked at the stammering brunet “Yours? Yeah... I've been for a long time.”

The Irishman furrowed his brows “Piss off, I don't believe you!”

The blond grimaced “Why would I lie about this?” he rolled his eyes “The moment I laid eyes on you my legs turned to jelly and I couldn't stop smiling and being an idiot around you. What does that mean to you?”

Aidan blushed as he stared down at him with widened eyes “Well...” he muttered, looking away.

“I've even turned Richard down because of you!” Dean cried but regretted it right away, he wasn't really supposed to say that. It didn't matter, anyway.

Aidan's head whipped back in Dean's direction “Richard?”

The Kiwi sighed “I... Well he and I went drinking together, one night, back when you started being all weird and shit... And kept avoiding me.” he licked his lips as he went on “With alcohol involved we did make out a bit, but when it was time to... You know.” he lowered his gaze for a moment and shrugged “I told him I was in love with you and that even if you didn't care I couldn't do it.” he shook his head, feeling extremely stupid and embarrassed.

Aidan had been jealous of colleagues and other people being around Dean in some ways he didn't like, but it was the first time he was actually feeling that kind of strong jealousy raging through his body at Dean's words. “Richard? Really?” he growled lowly.

Dean raised his eyebrows and a hand in defense “Hey, it wouldn't have been anything serious, anyway. We were both trying to... Heal our aching hearts.” he sighed, but when he saw the utter confusion in Aidan's eyes he rolled his own “He fancies Martin... A lot.” he explained.

“Martin?!” the brunet cried out loudly.

Dean widened his eyes and pressed a hand on Aidan's mouth to silence him “Shush! He could be around here!”

Aidan mumbled an apology against the Kiwi's hand to convince him to move it away. “I just... Wow, that's one hell of a news!” he blinked as his brain was still processing the info.

The blond nodded “I know, I could hardly believe it myself.”

The brunet remained silent for a few moments, then squinted at the other man “No more Richard or anyone else from now on, though. I want us to be exclusive.”

Dean had to really make an effort not to laugh “Aid, I've wanted you to be my boyfriend for ages, now... So yeah, you don't really need to point that out to me.” he broke in a crooked grin that Aidan copied right away.

“Alright. Cool.” the Irishman nodded.

“Cool?” Dean chuckled.

“Shut up!” Aidan sniggered and ducked his head to kiss him one last time “I guess we'd better move.”

The blond nodded “Yeah, let's get dressed.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


They really did try to get back into the tunics and breeches as fast as they could, but the hunger for each other's mouths was stronger than their sense of duty, so it was really late when they finally made it to the dressing room.

In the farthest corner of the room, Richard was just finished buckling his heavy belt when Graham and James appeared on each of his sides, smirking.

“I don't think the lads went for a jog, eh?” James nudged Armitage's boot with his.

Richard arched a brow “Leave them alone, they're young and in love.” he shrugged as he glanced at his on-screen nephews.

Graham and James exchanged an excited look.

“We've won the bet, then!” Graham laughed.

“Yes!” Nesbitt cheered as he fisted the air.

Armitage furrowed his brows “What are you talking about?”

“The others didn't believe us when we told 'em that something was definitely up with those two.” James grinned, wriggling his thick brows.

Graham scowled at Richard “How do you know, though?”

Richard shrugged “'Cause they both told me they were in love with each other, and it looks like they finally did something about it.” his gaze moved from Aidan and Dean, who were exchanging smirks and smug looks, to Martin who was talking to Jed.

“Ah, to be young and in love.” James grinned over at the lads, then glanced back at Graham “They've ensured us free drinks for a long while!” 

The man laughed again and then walked out of the room to get back on set.

“Yeah,” Richard muttered to himself as he eventually wrenched his eyes from Martin “lucky lads.” he smiled fondly over at the boys, then followed Graham and James.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry there will be a sequel and Aidan and Dean will have their first time.


End file.
